The Poem
by 8-BitPancakes
Summary: When Adrien has his suspicions about Ladybug, he's willing to put her to the test. But is he willing to test his friendship with Marinette along the way?
1. Poetry

**So, um, this is my first legit writing project. I haven't exactly written anything since high school, so bear with me here. I'm not the best at writing, and sometimes I try too hard. Other times I don't try hard enough. Until I get into a rhythm, I'll be experimenting. Thanks in advance guys.  
**

* * *

 _Green eyes shining bright,_

 _Peach skin, so lovely and light,_

 _With hair so blonde; try as I might,_

 _I cannot ask you to be mine tonight._

Marinette sighed dreamily as she began to doodle on her notebook page. She drew messy hair, large, curious eyes, and soft lips. As she added the details, She only fell more in love...

"Ooh girl, you gotta stop with the depressing poetry!" Alya exclaimed as she snatched Marinette's notebook mid-draw. Marinette looked to her friend and frantically reached for it to no avail whilst Alya held it just out of reach. "No no no! Give me that before Adrien—"

"Before I what?" The blonde boy walked in with Nino, who examined the two as Marinette froze in place. "O-Oh! A-Adrien! It's ah—It's n-nothing I-I just—" Alya pushed Marinette back into her seat. "She just was writing. That's all. Nothing suspicious here." Nino took his spot in front of his lady and smiled as Alya began to whisper inaudibly to him.

Marinette sighed and began to put her notebook away before Adrien laid a gentle hand on it. "You like to write?" He seemed to brighten up. Marinette only stared at him, frozen in place as she looked into his mesmerizing emerald eyes. "I.. I-I... I.." In her mind, she panicked. Alya looked over and rolled her eyes, before turning to Adrien. "Yup! She writes notes and cheesy poetry and—"

"Poetry?" Adrien brightened up. "You write poetry?" He asked as Marinette stared. Her eye began to twitch as she stuttered. "N-N-No, o-only w-w-w-when the mo-ood strikes..." She said as she laughed uncomfortably. Adrien smiled, "Wow... An artist and a writer. You're amazing Marinette! I hope I can read your work one day!" As he turned away, Marinette replied, "N-No! Not as amazing as yooooouuuuu—r dad!"

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's bag and eyed the notebook. He smiled mischievously as he muttered to himself. "Hmmm... I wanna read it too. Maybe it'll stink as much as his..." He chuckled as he floated his way up and into her backpack as Marinette put the notebook away.

He began to flip through the pages, "Stupid, stupid, dumb, gross, stupi—wait." He read the poem, left unfinished in her bag. "Ooohoohoo, what have we here? A poem about Adrien?" He giggled as he ripped out the page when the bell rang and floated back into Adrien's bag when everyone was settled, poem in hand.

Plagg read the page over and over again, laughing quietly to himself. "To think that girl likes Adrien... Hmm, maybe this will get the stick out of his butt." He began to think to himself, _If I get these two together, maybe he'll open up a bit and get over Ladyblughh._

Thus began the cranking gears of his mind. He began to lay out his plans in his head, all while keeping it to himself.

* * *

Noon rolled around fairly quickly, and it was soon lunch. As Adrien sat in the park eating by himself, Plagg's little black head poked out of his bag. "Hey, Adrien. Lookie what I got!" He said as he lifted up the folded piece of notebook paper. Adrien rose an eyebrow as he looked at the note. "What's this, Plagg? Trying your art skills again?" He asked. Plagg rolled his eyes and replied, "That was a phase. I... found this little baby. Maybe this will cheer you up!" Adrien blinked. "Did you steal something from Chloe again?"

"N-No!"

"Oh my god. You did."

"No! It's not Chloe's! Read iiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Adrien groaned as he ran his hand down his face. "Stupid cat..." He picked up the note and unfolded it.

"Where is it!?" Marinette exclaimed as she searched through her notebook. "It's gone," She began to hyperventilate as she dug through her backpack. "The poem is gone!"

Alya opened the trap door as she poked her head up, cookies in hand. "Wait, what?" She asked confusedly. A pillow soared by her head as Marinette tore her bed apart. Alya sighed, "Oh my god... Girl, get ahold of yourself. It could just be in your locker!"

Marinette snapped her head to Alya. "My locker was empty when I left! I made sure to grab everything for the weekend! It's absolutely positively GONE!" She screamed as she fell into her pillows.

Alya looked at her friend and sat on the floor. "Marinette... Marinette, come on. You didn't sign it, did you?" Marinette shook her head as she tried to smother herself. "Then no one will know it's you," Alya said with a sigh and munched her cookie. "You'll be fine."

"This is so cheesy," Adrien said with a smile as he read and re-read the poem. "I absolutely love it. Who wrote this?"

"That girl who sits behind you in Ms. Bustier's class." Plagg replied with a grin and floated next to Adrien. "I think you should give her a chance. Ask her out." Adrien blinked, a blush creeping up on his face. "What? No, I can't just ask her out." Plagg scoffed, "Pfft, sure you can! 'Hey, what's yer face, let's go on a date!'" Adrien glared at the small cat and retorted, "Her name is Marinette."

Plagg pouted. "Just give her a chance, dude. She obviously likes you."

"But I love Ladybug! Sure, Marinette is cute, and sweet, and really just mind blowingly funny..." Adrien stood and brushed Plagg off his shoulder, causing the kwami to tumble away. "I know Milady doesn't like me now, but you don't know the way she looks at me without the costume! With those sweet, bluebelle eyes..." He sighed. "… Just like Marinette's sweet bluebelle eyes..." His head snapped up and he snatched Plagg out of the air. "What if Marinette is Ladybug!?"

Plagg stared at Adrien, obviously unamused by the assumption. "Uh... No." Adrien blinked and replied, "Why not? They look so much alike..."

"Ladybug is confident. She's a damn good fighter too."

"Marinette could be confident if she wanted to be."

"Ladybug is able to compose herself. Whatsherface can't utter a word around you."

"A-And Ladybug can't either!"

"You don't let her."

Adrien puffed out his cheeks in defiance. "Oh come on, Plagg. You have to see a resemblance. Marinette takes on a confident stance when she needs to. Remember Darkblade?" Plagg sat in Adrien's palm and scratched his ear with his hind foot before sniffing it and making a face."You mean D'Argencourt? Yeah, she bossed everyone around like she ran the place." Adrien dropped the kwami and self-assuredly pumped his fist into the air. "Just like Ladybug! You know what? I will ask her out! Then I'll prove to you she's Ladybug!"


	2. Feelings

**Two parts in one day? Holy shishkabob Batman! Don't expect this all the time, because I started chapter 1 yesterday and couldn't publish it until today. I'm open to suggestions, as quite honestly I think chapter 2 is a bit fast-paced. But that could just be me.**

* * *

"Uh, I'm sorry bro, say that again?" Nino asked into the phone receiver as he turned the speaker on. Alya rose an eyebrow at Nino and he grinned. The two were lazing about on Nino's bed, playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III, away from the harsh summer heat outside.

"I already told you," Adrien's voice emanated from the phone's speaker. "I need you to help me ask Marinette out." Nino turned to Alya, who had paused the game to hear better. Her mouth dropped and she smacked Nino's arm, grabbing it excitedly as she began to silently scream in excitement and shock. Nino fought back his laughter at his lady and replied, "Well, what's all this about anyway? You never seemed too interested before."

Adrien continued, "Well, I've been thinking, and you know I've always had a thing for her, I guess. I just... I dunno, I feel like it's the right time. Just... Should I ask her to the Louvre? She really likes art... Or maybe to a café? Oh, how about La Bossue? Or—" Nino interrupted. "Dude, dude, calm down. Who is Marinette's hero? Who does she admire more than anybody?"

Adrien was silent for a long while.

He finally replied, "Oh, my father."

"Ding ding ding!" Nino chimed. "Take her on a tour of your dad's agency! She would love that, bro." Adrien fell silent once more, but quickly composed himself, "Yeah, I mean... I can ask. He can only say no, right?"

"Right!" Alya exclaimed.

"Alya!?"

"Shit, babe, you were supposed to keep quiet!" Nino quickly covered her mouth.

"Nino, you had me on speaker!?"

"Uuuuh... Sorry, bro. I uh... Was playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III and you were taking up my hand...?"

* * *

Marinette sat in her room, jamming out to Jagged Stone's new album as she started a new sketch. She let out a sigh and fell back in her chair. "I can't believe I lost that poem... If Chloe finds it, I'm doomed." She pushed her chair back and buried her face in her hands. Tikki, sitting on the desk table, looked over the artwork. "Well, like you told Alya, you never signed it. Chloe won't know it's you." She looked up at Marinette and smiled bright. "Even if you lost it, it will be okay!"

"Thanks Tikki, but... If Adrien finds it, he's gonna show it off, and—" Marinette's phone started vibrating. She dropped her hands and checked it.

 **Alya: Girl! U will nvr** **guess who called Nino for DATING ADVICE!**

Marinette rose an eyebrow, but decided to take a guess.

 **Marinette:** **Was it Nathaniel? Kim?**

 **A: Adrien.**

 **M: For who? Who does he like?**

 **A: U**

Marinette blinked and stared at her phone. "…. What?" Tikki asked as she floated next to Marinette and read the texts. "Or... That could happen."

The television quickly brought up breaking news. Nadja Chamack appeared, "It looks like Hawk Moth strikes again with a new villain named Mr. Sandman! He— Oh god, no!" A loud crash sounded in the studio and the camera tipped over. A tan foot stepped in front of it and a golden sand poured over Nadja, putting her to sleep before everything cut out.

"Oh no!" Marinette stood quickly and turned to her kwami. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chat Noir stood atop the building across from the KIDZ+ studio. "Let me guess..." He wondered to himself and began to sing quietly. "Mr. Sandman, bring me your dreams..." He blinked. "… He... puts people to sleep?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, look out!"

Chat Noir turned too late and Ladybug crashed right into him. The two fell off the building as the yoyo encircled them and tied them together. They hung from a light post, tangled. Chat Noir purred in delight, "Why hello, Milady. Glad to see you drop in." For added effect, he wiggled his eyebrows. Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good to see you too, Chat Noir." She called her yoyo back and untangled the two. She quickly dropped to her feet; Chat Noir, not so much. He fell hard to the ground on his back. "Yow!" He exclaimed as the breath was knocked out of him.

Mr. Sandman busted through the studio doors, a maniacal laughter breaking through the peaceful afternoon. Golden sand dripped from his fingers, causing everyone around him to fall asleep. He was tall and lanky, with a bright blue nightcap and a tan supersuit with a big Z on the front. His cape was a blanket, and he wore fuzzy bunny slippers. "Why hello, Ladybug and... Cat... guy." Chat Noir bristled and hissed, "It's Chat Noir, geez!" Mr. Sandman merely rolled his eyes and yawned. "Well, no matter... Give me your Miraculous or..." He yawned again. "Or... face my wrath..." Ladybug looked to Chat Noir and he shrugged. Chat pulled out his staff and extended it before running toward Mr. Sandman. As Mr. Sandman yawned, pure power resonated from his mouth and striked Chat Noir, sending him flying into a building.

Ladybug gasped as she watched her friend fall and darted to him, quickly catching him before he landed on the ground. He held his head and smiled at her lovingly. "Thanks, bugaboo." Ladybug quickly set him down and turned to Mr. Sandman, pulling her yoyo out and swinging it. "Thank me later, we have to catch his akuma!" Chat Noir swiftly jumped to his feet and nodded, "Let's go!"

The two ran toward Mr. Sandman. As he stretched his arms out, sand oozed from his fingers, creeping towards Chat Noir. Ladybug took that chance to fling her yoyo towards him, but as it reached closer to his head, he rapidly dodged, grasping his hat protectively. Ladybug's eyes widened and she turned to Chat Noir. "His akuma is in his hat! Focus on his nightcap!"

"You got it, milady." He purred and ran towards Mr. Sandman. Mr. Sandman reacted too late and was clotheslined by Chat Noir's staff, getting knocked flat on his back as the nightcap flopped off his head. Ladybug leapt over Chat Noir and stood over Mr. Sandman, out cold on the pavement beneath them. She shot her yoyo at the nightcap and ripped it apart, causing the akuma to attempt to frantically fly away. She swiftly caught it and de-evillized it before letting it go.

"Wait," Ladybug frowned, "I... I didn't need my Lucky Charm. How do I use my Miraculous Ladybug?" Chat Noir helped the tired man stand up and looked to her. "I don't know. Try it anyway." Ladybug looked to Chat Noir and nodded, throwing her hand up to the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The Miraculous Ladybug streamed from her hands, flying high into the sky and wrapping around the KIDZ+ studio before sweeping around the areas where the leftover sand remained and disappeared.

As the reporters began to pour out of the building, Chat Noir ran to catch up to Ladybug as she walked away from the scene. "Hey, Ladybug! Let's go on a walk. Neither of us really used our powers, so we have all the time in the world and I really want to talk to you! I mean, I really want to get to know my partner!" Ladybug frowned and looked at him. "Chat Noir, I really don't have time for this. I'm a busy girl. I have a lot to do."

"But... Then what if I were Adrien?"

"What?" Ladybug turned to him and blinked. "I said," Chat Noir repeated as he clenched his fists. "What if I were Adrien? You'd have all the time in the world for me, then."

Ladybug stared at him in disbelief. "Really, Chat Noir? You're going to get fussy because I don't have time?" Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows dropped angrily. "I'll have you know, in my private life I AM very busy! I'm class representative, I'm an art student, I struggle not to get to school late, and I have to deal with YOU every other day!" She yelled at him and she stepped close, prodding her finger against his chest before stomping off down the street in a huff.

Chat Noir only stared at her as she went further away, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Well, hello Marinette."


	3. The Photo Shoot

**Wow, thanks for the positive feedback, guys! I think I'm getting much more comfortable with my writing. I just hope you guys enjoy chapter 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"Father," Adrien called out quietly into Gabriel's office as he poked his head through the door. It was a quiet, early morning, and he heard his father shuffling about. He hadn't slept; he was so excited about discovering Ladybug's true identity, he kept Plagg up all night talking about it.

"Yes, what is it?" His father's voice sounded from behind his desk. He sounded groggy and annoyed, but he always sounded like that. Adrien stepped in through the door and closed it behind him. "Father, are you busy tomorrow?"

"I'm always busy, Adrien." He didn't look up at his son. He merely continued working on his latest design ideas, his coffee sitting beside him as it patiently waited to be consumed. Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the floor. Gabriel looked up finally, an unamused look on his face. "Don't just stand there. Speak. It's 3 AM. Either speak now or go back to bed. Being up this late is unhealthy, and you have a photoshoot today at the park."

Adrien looked at his father and frowned a bit, but took a deep breath and asked, "I was just wondering... Could I bring Marinette to the Paris headquarters today? She really could use the experience." Gabriel sat back and looked at his son. He scratched the stubble he had yet to shave, deep in thought. "Marinette... Mari... nette..." Gabriel looked back to his papers, trying to remember the familiarity of the name. "She is the one who made the derby hat, correct?" He asked, looking back to Adrien, who nodded with a smile drawing up his face.

Gabriel scratched his chin. "I suppose. I see no harm in it... I could use an intern for the summer, as well. Someone fresh, with new ideas. Have her bring her sketchbook."

* * *

A yawn escaped Marinette's lips and she laid her head down on her desk. She let out a soft groan, "I can't believe I yelled at Chat Noir like that yesterday..." Tikki sat in front of her, stroking her head with her tiny hand. "Oh, Marinette, don't let that silly cat get to you... You haven't slept at all since yesterday."

Marinette's head shot up, and she looked to her kwami. "I can't help it, Tikki! When he mentioned Adrien I just..."

"Blew up?"

"… Yeah..." She let her head settle back on the desk once more and looked at the clock. 4:20 AM.

* * *

As Marinette dragged herself down the street to the park with sketchbook in hand. It was another warm afternoon, with the sun shining and barely a cloud in the sky. Her name was called out from behind her, "Hey, Marinette!" She turned toward the source and bumped right into Adrien's chest. "O-Oh, Adrien..." She said as she looked up to him and smiled sheepishly. Adrien beamed down at her happily, his face made up for the photoshoot. Who knew eyeliner looked so good on guys? "Hey, Marinette, I've really been needing to talk to you since yesterday, and when I went to your house, you weren't home..." Marinette couldn't remember if her parents said anything. She looked up to him and replied, "Y-You didn't try to c-call?" She tried to seem non-chalant, unsure of what to do. "No, I... I thought it would be best if I ask you in person. Would you like to go with me to _Gabriel_ 's Paris headquarters after my 'shoot? I thought you'd really like it, and... maybe we can go out to eat after. I know a really nice café nearby."

Marinette's head was spinning. _Gabriel_? Her favorite fashion line with her favorite fashion designer's incredibly hot son? And free FOOD with said incredibly hot son? _Say yes say yes say yes!_ She screamed at herself, but could only stare dumbfoundedly at Adrien.

"Oh, and father said to bring your best designs. He said he could totally sponsor you again!" Adrien said as he excitedly hopped on his toes. Marinette blinked a few times and studdered, "S-Sponsor?" Adrien nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah. He said you could be his intern over the summer, which means we can spend more time together!"

Marinette cracked a small smile, then grinned, "Yes, Adrien! I would go anywhere with you! I-I mean... To _Gabriel_ with you." Her anxiety went through the roof, and she felt faint. She grew lightheaded, and she grabbed his arm for support. Adrien looked at her hand as his cheeks reddened, his own hand going to it. Marinette's breath caught in her throat as he flashed her a small smile. He pulled away as his name was called near the fountain. "Hey, stick around. This'll only take an hour or two," Adrien's voice dropped to a loving tone, and Marinette nodded wordlessly, her body quivering from the contact. Her hand remained in his and he bowed to her, kissing it. "Milady." He said before taking off toward the fountain.

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's jacket, "Are you TRYING to give us away!?" Adrien smiled as he jogged to the photographer. "Yeah, maybe..." He replied. He felt like he was in a dream-like state, letting out a sigh when he reached the fountain. "Just... Maybe."

"'Milady'?" Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse, a confused look on her face. "Did he say 'Milady'?" Marinette wasn't listening, though. She had settled herself on a park bench and was busy drawing brand new designs as she watched Adrien do his photoshoot. "I need to impress Mr. Agreste. I need new designs for his summer and maybe his fall lines. Ohhhh, Tikki! This means that I will become a fashion designer! That means I could be one of Mr. Agreste's fashion designers! That means more time with Adrien, which means a higher chance of us dating, which means we could get married! Oh, Tikki, my dream is coming true!" She bounced her legs up and down as she squirmed in delight.

Tikki sighed and looked to Marinette, "Your dream could turn into a nightmare if he is who I think he is..." Marinette snapped back to reality and looked to her kwami, "Sorry, what?" Tikki rolled her eyes, "You really are hopeless, Marinette!" Marinette merely shrugged and smiled, "I like to think of myself as a romantic." Tikki chuckled and grinned, "Yeah, a hopeless romantic."

"No no no! This is all wrong! Mr. Agreste, your eyes lack fire! Your body lacks passion!" The photographer pulled away from his camera and Adrien blinked, taken aback by the comment. "I'm sorry, Vincent. Must be my lack of sleep." Vincent huffed, "I'll say. Your sleep-depravity is ruining my shots! I need a girl!" Vincent scanned the empty park, and his eyes fell upon Marinette. "You! Girl! Come this way!"

Marinette's head shot up from her sketchbook. "Huh?"

Vincent walked over to her and pulled her up to Adrien. "Alright. Adrien, wrap your arms around her! Act like she is the love of your life! The yin to your yang, the Ladybug to your Chat Noir!" Marinette's face reddened and she retorted, "B-But Ladybug doesn't even like Chat Noir!"

"Blah blah blah, less talking more romance! Work with me!" Vincent went back to his camera. Adrien's arms wrapped around Marinette and he stared into her eyes affectionately. Marinette's face burned bright red and she faked a smile, her arms going around his neck.

A few clicks sounded from the camera, "Okay, walk down the pathway. Kiss her cheek!" Vincent demanded.

Adrien silently did as told, his arm going around Marinette's waist as they walked. He hooked his hand around her side and leaned in, kissing her cheekbone with his eyes closed. A squeak resonated from her vocal chords, and she fought back a scream of giddiness. She simply attempted to soften her smile and turned her eyes toward him. The only sounds she noticed were the birds in the sky and clicks from the camera.

She participated for the rest of the photoshoot, mostly behind the camera so Adrien wouldn't lack the 'fire' in his eyes, at least according to Vincent.

Vincent called her over and showed them the pictures after. When Vincent noticed Marinette's reaction to the couple photos, he grinned and whispered, "I'll get these developed for you," When Adrien turned away to talk to Nathalie and The Gorilla (Who really only nodded.). Marinette smiled shyly and cleared her throat, "Oh, um, thank you." Vincent winked at her and proceeded to put his camera away.

As Marinette walked up to Adrien, Nathalie smiled at her, "You're that girl he always talks about. I remember you..."

Marinette blinked, disconcerted, and replied, "He... he does?" Adrien flailed his arms out, "Nathalie, don't tell her that! Geez, you're like a mom or something!" He frowned like a small child and crossed his arms across his chest. Nathalie chuckled, showing a rare smile. "Come, you two. Mr. Agreste is waiting."


	4. The Date

**Fudgemonkeys, I'm running out of ideas. I never thought I'd even get this far writing this. I might make two more chapters and end it if I can't think of anything else... Maybe I should just watch the series again for inspiration.**

* * *

As the car rolled up to _Gabriel_ 's Paris Headquarters, Marinette could have sworn she had died and gone to heaven. The large, Modern building with the giant black "G" inside the circle seemed more inviting than it ever had before. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement as she wondered about the surprises the rest of the day would bring.

Adrien took her hand in his and studied it. He admired how smooth her hand was, how much care was taken in her nails, and even noticed the small bump that had formed on the side of her middle finger from years of pencil-holding abuse. He smiled softly, lost in his own world as his fingers entwined hers. He noticed the skin tone differences, and how she was much pinker she was compared to him.

Adrien looked up to see Marinette, staring at him in pure amazement and shock. His face flushed, and he ripped his hand away from hers before muttering his apologies. Marinette softly smiled and returned her hand to his.

"We're here," Nathalie said before stepping out and opening Marinette's door. The Gorilla opened Adrien's, forcing the young couple to separate for a moment as the two stepped out. Marinette thanked Nathalie, and Adrien nodded to The Gorilla before the four of them headed inside together.

The interior of _Gabriel's_ headquarters had a modern feel. The lobby had fashion magazines and books lining the sleek, white bookshelves. The receptionist's desk was laid out in the center, rounded out with a dark, hard wood top and white paneling along the sides. Huge posters lined the walls of the lobby, with ads both in magazines and ads not yet implemented. The area was completely void of people except for the receptionist, who stood when they entered.

"Hello, Mr. Agreste," The receptionist said with a smile as the four walked in. "Your father is waiting for you upstairs." She waved them towards the massive, pristinely white stairwell behind her. Marinette stared absentmindedly at the stairs, and Adrien gently pulled her onwards, his hand wrapped in hers, "Come on, Marinette!" He exclaimed excitedly. The Gorilla and Nathalie remained behind and spoke with the receptionist.

As the two emerged at the top of the stairs, Gabriel Agreste greeted them with a small, fake smile. "Ah, Ms. Dupen-Chang. We finally meet in person." He extended a hand and she took it, shaking his hand strongly. "It's wonderful to meet you, sir!" Marinette said excitedly. He simply nodded and responded, "Likewise."

Gabriel turned to Adrien, "Vincent showed me the photos from the shoot." Adrien's face burned up. "A-Ah, I can explain! See—" Gabriel put a hand up to stop him, and Adrien quickly ceased talking. "They were some of your best work, Adrien. Keep it up."Adrien's face brightened and he grinned, "Thank you, father! I will!"

Gabriel then returned his attention to Marinette. "Did you bring your sketchbook?" Marinette nodded, "Yes, Mr. Agreste."

"Please, call me Gabriel. May I see your designs?" He asked with an extended hand. Marinette offered the sketchbook, and he took it with a delicate hand. As she handed it to him, he thumbed through the pages, his expression unreadable. Adrien took that moment to stand close to her and take her shaking hand in his reassuringly. Marinette looked at him from the corner of his eye and he smiled at her, reminding her that she still had him.

"Yes. Yes, these will do just fine... Maybe a bit of leather on his one, and some silk along the trim of this..." Gabriel said as he thought out loud. "Marinette, I do like your designs. They're fresh. They're new. I believe you are the right person for this company." He looked to her smiling face and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "If you wish, you could work as my intern this summer. It would be nice to start off your resume with."

Marinette felt light as air. She could barely utter out a single 'yes' or 'no'. "I.. I-I.. Y-Y-" Adrien grinned and turned to his father, "Yes. She means yes."

Gabriel blinked. "… Mhm... Well, allow me to show you around your new workplace, Marinette."

* * *

 **A: O.M.G. I CANT BELIEVE U GOT** **IN**

 **M: It's a dream come true, Alya!**

 **A: Girl! U got2** **get me some new threads off that line!**

 **M: Why buy them when I could just design them?**

Marinette chuckled and showed Adrien her texts. He chuckled and smiled, "You're actually not wrong. As my father's intern, you have access to all types of fabric available. You can make Alya her own personal outfits."

The two sat outside at the La Bossue café, Marinette drinking tea and Adrien drinking coffee. The two had just finished counting the mopeds that drove by, eventually turning it into a game to see who counted the most. Marinette had finally loosened up after meeting Gabriel and opened up more. The two talked about their futures and what they wanted in life.

"Really? You want to take over your dad's business?" She asked, curious. "Yeah, I mean, sure, I have other interests, but I don't really know what I truly want to do with my future. So until then, I'd like to take over what my father started. Maybe stick with modelling." Adrien replied with a shrug and stirred his coffee.

"Well, I think it's a good start to an idea, but if your heart really isn't there, you shouldn't waste your time on it." Marinette said with a smile. Adrien agreed, "Yeah, I totally understand. I mean, I still have time to decide, right?" Marinette nodded, "Of course! We're only in high school. We still have all the time in the world."

"Then... Can I spend all that time with you?" Adrien asked, peering up at her. Marinette looked at him and blinked confusedly. "Well, of course you can. What are friends for?" Adrien couldn't help but laugh. "No, Marinette, I mean... Oh, nevermind."

Marinette looked at him confusedly as Adrien played with a loose strand of her thick, black hair. "… I mean, unless you don't want to." He frowned a bit, almost making puppy eyes at her.

"No!" Marinette swiftly found her feet and looked down at him, almost panicked. "I-I mean... Yes. Yes, I would love to spend more time with you!" She was almost yelling in her hysteria, and Adrien began to chortle in response, "Oh Marinette, you're too cute."

Plagg took a moment to peek out of Adrien's jacket, sniffing the air as Marinette's purse popped open . "I smell... cookies..." He crawled down to Adrien's leg and floated into Marinette's purse as the two kids were distracted, laughing off Marinette's social faux pas.

Plagg nestled himself in the bag, unaware of the other kwami's presence in the purse. As he reached for a cookie, his paw was slapped. "Heeeeey!" He exclaimed in surprise. Tikki pulled her cookie away from him. "Get your own cookie, Plagg! Marinette made these for me!"

"Tikki? Is... That you?" He asked with a blink, looking into the dark purse. Even with his night-vision senses, he could barely make out Tikki as she blended in with the red on the inside of the bag. Tikki blinked and hid behind her cookie. "Um... No? I'm a talking purse! I-"

Plagg scooted close to the cookie and moved it aside, looking at the small red kwami. "Ohmygosh! Tikki! It IS you!" He grinned and pulled her into an affectionate hug. "Oh wow, Tikki! I haven't seen you since, like, the dark ages!" He grinned and nuzzled her. Tikki smiled and pulled away from Plagg, looking at him happily. "It's only been since the French revolution but, sure..."

"Huh... So Marinette IS Ladybug, then? Wow, Adrien is smarter than I thought..." He muttered. "I knew I sensed you around us a lot, but I never thought it would have been her..." He said as he looked up at Marinette, who was walking with Adrien hand in hand. "You know, he really likes her." Plagg stated to Tikki. Tikki looked up to her companion, watching the way Marinette and Adrien looked to one another. "Yes, well, you should see her room. It is embarrassing." She uttered with a grin. "It's almost creepy."

The kwamis chuckled and shared the cookies as they talked. They reminisced about the past, about their current Miraculous holders, and about the possibility about the future. They expressed their worry for Nooroo and talked of Master Fu and Wayzz, when Tikki mentioned when she was sick.

"No way, you got to see Master Fu?" Plagg's eyes sparkled. "I miss that old man! Is he okay?" Tikki blinked at him, confused. "You haven't seen Master Fu? At all?" Plagg shook his head, "No, Adrien's been keeping me pretty healthy..." He frowned.

* * *

Marinette stopped to check the time on her phone and she frowned. It was 7:30 PM, and she had to be ready for her and Chat Noir's night patrol by 8. "Oh, Adrien... I have to go..." He blinked at her and frowned, "Oh... May I ask why?" Marinette blinked and began to stammer, "O-Oh, um, well, see, I um, have to... cat sit!"

"Cat... sit?" Adrien raised an eyebrow. "I can come with you if you like. I love cats!" Marinette's face turned red and she grinned uncomfortably. "Oh, no. This cat really only likes me. If he saw you, he'd probably get super jealous and probably try to beat you up—err, claw you." She bit her lip as she scratched her head, "I'll text you when I get home, though, okay?"

Adrien chuckled, "Yeah, okay..." He pulled her into a tight, loving hug, and Plagg snuck his way up Adrien's jacket once more. Plagg waved to Tikki and blew her a kiss, and Tikki made a face before sliding back into Marinette's purse, closing it tight.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien, kissing him softly on the cheek before heading off to home. She left Adrien alone on the street with a big, stupid grin on his face. Plagg poked his head out, "You know you have patrol, right?" Adrien merely chuckled absentmindedly, "Haha, yeah..." Plagg rolled his eyes. "You know you have it, like, right now, right?"

"Uh huh..."

Plagg growled, "Then get going, lover boy!" He yelled, and Adrien snapped back to reality. "Huh!? Oh! Yeah! Sorry! Plagg, claws out!"


	5. Pont Des Arts

**I know, I know. I hear you now, "OMG PANCAKES WHY ARE YOU POSTING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AND ONE'S NOT EVEN A CHAPTER UGH I HATE YOU BURN AT THE STAKE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" But, this chapter I decided to let the words flow, not restrict myself, and get into how I usually write. It's short because I wanted quality over quantity this time. (and every time but you know, it's been REALLY slow at work so I've been re-reading and re-rereading over and over, picking out what I liked and what I didn't)  
**

 **So, I know it's short, but please enjoy and let me know how you feel about this tone of writing.**

* * *

Ladybug sat atop the Eiffel tower, staring down at the world below. As the evening sun finally set, the lights of Paris lit up, bathing the city in gold. She ran her hand along the rusty, old metal of the Eiffel and sighed, pleased with the layout of the day's events.

She looked down at her hands, feeling as if she were missing the touch she had grown so familiar with so quickly with Adrien; like a puzzle missing the last piece. "Like yin without my yang..." She muttered to herself and looked down solemnly at the peaceful world below. Her body ached, her bones screaming for sleep. It reminded Ladybug that she hadn't slept since the day before, when she yelled at Chat Noir.

She checked the time. 10:23 PM, and still no sign of Chat Noir. Ladybug bit her lip, growing worried for her dear friend and partner. "Where could you possibly be at this time?" She wondered to herself.

* * *

Chat Noir laid back atop of one of the towers of the Notre-Dame de Paris, watching the stars shine bright in the inky night sky. He was high above the light pollution below, and watched the summer constellations swirl in the blackness above. He watched Cygnus and Lyra dance above him, with Aquila not far behind.

He let out a groan as he stretched, his back popping and cracking as he twisted away the pain of laying on hard concrete. He smiled at the sky as he sat up, letting the cold evening breeze caress his golden tresses.

The sweet silence was broken by the ringing of his transmitter. He groaned and pulled out his staff, answering Ladybug's call. "Yes, Bugaboo?" He asked sweetly. Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Where are you at? You're an hour late. We were supposed to patrol at 9 o'clock on the dot, and you had me worried." Chat Noir let out a dreamy sigh, "Aww, come off it, Milady. It's a beautiful night. Just sit back and relax..."

"I would be sitting back and relaxing if I didn't have to work. Get off your lazy bum and meet me at the Louvre."

"Fine, fine. Don't be so bossy."

"Oh hush, kitty cat. Just meet me there."

"Whatever you say, Mari—Ladybug."

"What was that?" Ladybug blinked. "N-Nothing!" Chat Noir frantically ended the call and shot himself into the air with his staff, making his way to the Louvre.

* * *

Ladybug bathed in the golden lights of the Louvre as she waited for Chat Noir. She stretched herself out and ran her hands through her hair, shivering in the cold night air. The quiet peacefulness of the summer night caused her to close her eyes, and imagine herself with Adrien. He was smiling at her, waving to her, leaning in for a kiss...

Chat Noir came barreling through the air, landing on his feet before her. Her eyes shot open and she sprung out of the way, caught off guard by how close he had landed. The black cat stood straight and bowed, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week."

Ladybug was not so amused, though. She panted heavily from the shock, hand over her heart. "You scared me! D-Don't do that!"

Chat Noir purred, amused by his beloved's face. "Oh come now, Milady. It's a peaceful summer night. Let's go for a walk." He walked to her and took her hand in his. Ladybug blinked, "B-But Chat Noir, wait, we have to—"

"Patrol? I know. And we have all night. But I want to treat you, Bugaboo. How about a nice stroll down the Pont Des Arts? Or maybe we could go dancing at Le Rétro? Come on, please?" He turned to her with a sweet, soft smile that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She gave in and sighed, "Fine. But, we're both too young for Le Rétro." Chat Noir grinned, "Pont Des Arts it is!"

* * *

The Pont Des Arts bridge was empty, being so late at night. It was dimly lit by the lanterns hooked to the sides, causing golden circles to dot the edges of the bridge. The two heroes strolled down the walkway, Chat Noir holding her hand even against Ladybug's protests.

"Chat Noir, please let go of me." Ladybug pulled herself back with a frown. Chat Noir looked at her solemnly, "But, Ladybug... Please let me hold your hand. Just a little?" Ladybug looked at him as he flashed her a pair of familiar puppy eyes. She let out a loud groan, "Fiiiiiiine." She exclaimed and held out her hand.

Chat Noir excitedly took her hand in his and grinned. As his fingers entwined with hers, she blinked, a feeling of completeness filling her. "Wait..." She stared down at their hands and shifted hers. Chat Noir began to sweat bullets. "W-What's wrong, Milady?" He asked nervously. Obviously, he felt it too.

Ladybug pulled her hand away and pressed her palm against his. She studied the curves of his hand, the length of his fingers, and how gently he held hers. She thought to herself, and how he had reacted to her rebuff the day before, and how her day with Adrien went. How he studied her hand, her fingertips; how Adrien looked at her when he said how he wanted to be with her more, how Adrien called her...

Milady.

Ladybug's eyes widened and she pulled away from him, backing up slightly. "Oh my god."

Chat Noir blinked and stepped toward her, "B-Bugaboo?"

She pointed at him. "Adrien Agreste!?"


	6. Android

**Hey guys! Sorry about the severe lack of chapters this weekend. Family problems and Memorial Day and all that. I TOTALLY didn't mean to leave you on a cliffhanger for so long! Also I apologize if it seems rushed. I was forced to type on my phone and that NEVER WORKS FOR ME.  
**

* * *

Chat Noir blinked, and gave a half-assed smile to Ladybug, his hands up defensively in front of his face. "Uh, haha, um, you're funny, Ladybug. Really, a comical genius."

Ladybug stared at Chat Noir, her hands dropping to her side. "Oh. My. Gosh. How did I not see it before! Your hair, your eyes, the really, really bad puns! It all makes sense!" She began to pace back and forth, seemingly yelling at herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose, deep in thought. Chat Noir only smiled as he watched, admiring her beauty in the moonlight. "Oh come on, Marinette—"

Her head shot up and she stared at him, absolutely mortified by the sound of her name. "How long have you known!?" She asked. Her anxiety went through the roof, and she felt dizzy. She had to grasp the railing of the bridge to steady herself before she lost it. Chat Noir frowned and went to her side, gently taking her in his arms. "Oh, Marinette... Don't work yourself up over nothing..." As he spoke, Ladybug buried herself against his chest, seeming to relax at the sound of his voice. He laid small kisses on her head and stroked her hair with his claws. He calmed her, soothing her with his voice, with shushes and whispering small, loving nothings to her.

Ladybug sighed softly, her eyes closed as Chat Noir comforted her. For once, it was only the two of them. They were alone, with only the ripples of the Seine as their music. Chat Noir swayed with the rhythm of the waves, and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you when I had my suspicions, Marinette. I hope this doesn't change things." He said with a smile as he spun her, slow and gentle. Ladybug's cheeks flushed red, and Chat Noir pulled her close, his arm around her waist as he held her hand up. He kissed her cheeks and nuzzled her face like a small kitten, and she chuckled softly.

With a bright flash, the two transformed to their civilian selves as they slowly danced late into the night, laughing and smiling, enjoying each other's company. They had not a care in the world, not noticing Tikki and Plagg's snuggling in the cold.

Marinette eventually broke away from Adrien, her hands still in his. "I should go home. I have plans with Alya tomorrow, and it's already way past my bedtime!" She said as she chuckled. Adrien frowned, but understood. "Are you going to turn into a pumpkin or something?" He asked as he brought his hand to her cheek, brushing her hair away as his thumb stroked her face. "Because that would be so cool."

Marinette smiled and said, "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Marinette's alarm went off for the third time, and she pushed her phone off her bed. "Leave me aloooooone!" She groaned as she rolled over onto her back. Tikki flew over to the phone and shut the alarm off before returning to Marinette. "Marinette, it's 10:30! Alya's gonna be here any minute!"

Marinette sat up and looked at Tikki with a frown. "But I don't wanna." Tikki frowned, "Yes you wanna! Get up, get up, go get a shower, you look like a wreck!" She pulled Marinette up and ushered her off the bed, downstairs and to the bathroom.

As the searing hot water flowed down Marinette's back, she sighed in delight. She closed her eyes and did her best to remember all of last night...

* * *

As Adrien and Marinette found their way back to her parents' shop, they had talked. She couldn't remember what about, though. They laughed a lot, and maybe that was why her lips hurt.

No, that wasn't it. That wasn't why her lips hurt.

They had kissed. They had kissed, and couldn't stop. They were filled with such passion, such love for each other, that they wrapped themselves around each other, kissing frantically and sloppily. Their teeth clanked together, they bit each other—all the common mistakes of a teenager's first kiss—and she loved it.

"Oh my god! I kissed Adrien!" Her head popped out of the shower, grinning at Tikki, who blinked up at her. "Yeah, so?"

"Tikki! Adrien, the boy of my dreams, KISSED me. K-I-S-S-E-D me!" She hopped around in her shower in her excitement. "Ohmigosh I can't wait to tell Alya!" She exclaimed and grinned. Tikki sighed, "And what is Alya gonna say when you tell her Adrien kissed you at, like three in the morning after discovering he's the 'cat' you've been getting annoyed by for around nine months now?"

Marinette didn't listen, though. In her fit of exhilaration, she slipped on the shower floor and fell on her behind. Tikki cracked up in laughter. "Shut uuup Tikki!" She groaned. The kwami shook her head, "You're so hopeless."

* * *

"Adrien did what now?" Alya blinked. They were leaving Pozzetto, ice creams in hand. Marinette grinned happily and licked her strawberry ice cream, "Yes! He kissed me! I- I mean I kissed him. N-No wait... I mean, we both kissed, and it was so great!" She twirled, spraying a bit of strawberry into Alya's sea-salt caramel. Alya chuckled and pulled back, "Calm down, lovebird. You'll ruin my perfect ice cream with your basic-ass nastiness!"

Marinette pouted playfully, "Yerrrr just jealous." Alya laughed and grinned, "Nah girl, you can have your supermodel, I like my nerd."

As Alya said that, the two boys turned the corner and met them. Nino grinned at them, "Hey babe! Fancy meeting you here!" Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled before his face turned red and he turned away. Marinette blinked and waved awkwardly.

Alya smiled at Marinette, "Girl, he had his tongue down your throat and you're STILL gonna act like that? Go walk with him!" She pushed Marinette and Adrien off against their protests, and glared at Nino, "I told you we were going to be here. Nino, it's Girl's Day, and you know that! I always reserve Sundays for Marinette!" She said matter-of-factly as she rested her free hand on her hip. Nino looked down submissively, "Sorry, babe... It's just, I got so excited when Adrien told me about Marinette and him, and I just had to bring him to see her."

As Adrien and Marinette walked, his hand snaked over to hers. "Hi," he said coyly. Marinette tensed, and Adrien could feel it in her hand, but she muttered out a "Hello," to the best she could manage. Adrien chuckled and leaned over, kissing her cheek, "Hey, it's okay... Like Alya said, I did have my tongue down your throat. You can relax." He poked her cheek with said tongue, and Marinette snorted as she laughed, "Eww! Don't do that!"

Crowds of people began to charge past them, screaming in terror as they pushed past the two. Adrien and Marinette looked to each other and nodded in silent understanding, running in separate directions to transform.

* * *

A man in cyborg armor stomped through the city, yelling in his rage, "That's right, fear me now, you petty people! Fear the terrible Android!" His cyborg arms punched through the buildings, his smartwatch dangling haphazardly from his wrist. As he walked up to a woman who had tripped, he merely grinned mischievously at her. "You'll be a great NPC for my app." He tapped his watch and zapped her into the mechanism.

Chat Noir and Ladybug stood atop the building above him. "Any idea where the akuma is?" She asked, turning to Chat Noir. He studied the menacing Akuma Victim. "Not that I can see. I need a closer look," He said as he bowed to her. "Excuse me, Milady." He dropped from the building and Ladybug watched him fall and re-assert himself on a lower ledge. Android heard him and sent an electronic wave in that direction, but simply hit the building, causing it to start collapsing on itself. Ladybug, not noticing the trouble quick enough, was sent sliding down and in her panic, she shot her yoyo at the building across the street. She swung across, but collided with Android, crashing into a nearby car. Android in his daze, pushed her off of him and threw her into the next car.

"Ladybug! Like a dead flashlight, I am delighted to have you here!" He pointed the smart watch at her. "You can be the main character of my app!" He tapped the watch, and as it tried to zap her, Chat Noir leapt in front of her, getting transferred into the watch. "No!" Android exclaimed as he began fiddling with the watch. "Get out of there, you mangy cat!"

* * *

Chat Noir groaned, laying face-up as he stared up at a blue skybox, with poorly animated clouds above him. "Ugh, what did he do, transport me into a PlayStation?" He asked as he sat up, looking around. He was in a disgustingly modeled kingdom with Parisian citizens, confused and scared. Nino and Alya were among them, holding each other. Chat Noir walked up to them. "Hey guys, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Alya nodded, "Yeah, but we can't find our friends. They disappeared in the crowd before we we transported here." Nino held Alya close, "We're afraid they might be hurt, dude."

Chat Noir frowned, "Hey, they're fine. Trust me on this. Okay?" Alya and Nino nodded. "Hey, Nino, take good care of her," He said as he patted his arm and ran off. He needed to find a way out, and wondered if a Cataclysm would work.

Ladybug used her Lucky Charm. As she called it, a pair of handcuffs appeared in her hands. She blinked, confused by the item. "Um… unless Android is into BDSM, I don't know what I'm supposed to—"

She dodged a zap from the watch. "Hey, watch it!" She exclaimed, "I'm busy monologuing! You had your turn!" She tossed her yoyo at a metal rod hanging from the collapsed building and swung from there, looking around. "Handcuffs handcuffs handcuffs…" she looked down at Android. "… Oh." She proceeded to throw herself at Android, knocking him face-down. "You are under arrest."

* * *

Chat Noir rose his hand. "Cataclysm!" He yelled as he slammed his hand to the ground.

The ground around him began to rumble and quake, cracks forming where his hand laid. The skybox began to glitch.

* * *

The smartwatch began to black out, a crack forming across the screen. As the crack formed, light began to pour out of it. Everyone began to appear around them, and when Chat Noir appeared, Ladybug let out a sigh of relief.

Ladybug grinned as she put the cuffs around him. "And I'll be taking this." She swiped the smart watch and walked over the the Seine, dropping it into the water. "Oops," she said with a grin as the akuma fumbled out of the water. She pulled out her yoyo and caught it before it got too far.

She tossed the cuffs in the air, calling for her Miraculous Ladybug. All damage and destruction around them seemed to heal itself.

Chat Noir and Ladybug slipped out of sight before any paparazzi appeared, transforming quickly and rejoining their friends.

Alya pulled Marinette into a hug when the couple came upon them. "Oh thank God you're safe! If you got hurt, I don't know how I'd be able to explain it to your parents!" Marinette blinked, "What?"

"Oh you know, "Oh my gosh! Mr. Dupain-Cheng! Marinette ran off with her boyfriend to snog and she DIED!"" Alya mocked herself as she grinned at Marinette, who's face brightened in embarrassment. "Shut up, Alya."


	7. The End

**Oh no!It's the end! What ever shall we do!?**

 **I hope you guys like this last chapter of our mini adventure together. I wanna thank you guys, and I'll totally be back with a new fanfic in a few days/weeks.**

* * *

"Marinette! That boy is here to pick you up for school!" Sabine chimed happily up the stairs to her daughter's room. Marinette groaned and checked the time on her phone, as her alarm hadn't gone off yet. "… But it's only 7 mom!" She called out.

Sabine's head popped up from the trap door, smiling bright, "I know! He said he wanted to make sure you were up early for school." Marinette blinked and sat up, peering down to her mother below. "Tell him I'll be down in a moment..."

As Sabine left Marinette to get ready, Tikki popped up from her pillows. "Why is Adrien here?" She asked, and Marinette shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm sure what he said to my mother is only half-true..." She sighed, "But, he's come to visit, and that's all that matters!" She exclaimed in delight and rushed to get herself dressed and ready.

Adrien waited patiently for Marinette downstairs, his hands in his lap as Tom talked to him. "So, are you dating Marinette?" He asked, and Adrien went red, struggling for an answer, "Well, I... Uhm... I mean, I haven't asked her, yet..." Just as Tom was going to question him further, Marinette hopped downstairs, "Dad, don't interrogate him." She leaned over and kissed Tom's cheek before she took Adrien's hand, "Let's go!" She said with a grin.

As the couple walked out of the house, Adrien smiled to her, "So, before we go to school, I wanted to take you to breakfast. Y'know, so you don't fall asleep in class," He chuckled sheepishly as he spoke, "Maybe Hollybelly 19? Their coffee is great."

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Sabrina. Look at that!" Chloe screeched as she looked through the latest 93Style Magazine. She pointed at the Gabriel ad. "What is she doing with my Adri-kins!?" Her finger burrowed a hole into the photo with Adrien kissing Marinette's cheek. Sabrina peeked over, "Well, um, it looks like they posed for a photo, Chloe."

Chloe yelled in her frustration and threw the magazine down, stomping on it with her foot. "This is NOT happening! I am Mayor Bourgeois' daughter! That should be me in the photo, not some half-wit baker's brat!"

"She's not a half-wit baker's brat," Adrien said with a frown as he walked up with Marinette, his arm around her waist and a bagel in his hand. Marinette smiled at the scene she beheld, "Are you jealous, Chloe?" She asked cutely.

Chloe hissed at her, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, get your dirty peasant claws off my Adri-kins!" She yelled. Marinette just looked at her with a sly smile, "Oh, I don't know Chloe. I quite like my claws inside Adrien." She looked up to her beloved, who winked at her and pulled her closer.

Chloe pointed at them in her fit of anger, "You stop that now! If you don't stop coddling my Adri-kins, I'll KILL your reputation!"

Marinette only smiled at Chloe, "Whatever you say." She pulled Adrien to her, pressing her lips passionately against his. Adrien's face burned red, but he returned her kiss, his free hand going to her face as his eyes closed.

Chloe stared at them, rage and hatred rising deep in her chest, "Adrien Agreste, how dare you be touching that commoner in that way!" She yelled and stomped her feet a few times. Adrien grinned beneath Marinette's lips and began to kiss every freckle on her face, "I love this one, and this one, and this one..." He said between each kiss before picking Marinette up in a hug and spun her. Sabrina pushed Chloe into the school, trying to avoid conflict with Chloe screaming, "My daddy will ruin you for this! He will ruin you both!"

Marinette looked back to Chloe with a chuckle, but Adrien just stared at her adoringly. As Marinette turned back to him, he caught her in another soft, sweet kiss. He pulled her close with his arms around her, and she grasped his shirt in her hands.

"Wow..." He muttered as he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

"What?" She asked as she looked up to him with that same sweet Marinette smile.

He merely smiled and closed his eyes. "I just... I love you, Marinette. I never knew the girl of my dreams was just out of my paws the whole time..." He said as he gave a small, fake purr.

As she shifted his overshirt, a small, folded up piece of paper came tumbling out to the ground. Marinette looked down at it and picked it up, "What's this?" She asked. Adrien chuckled, "Plagg stole it from your bag the other day. I've been keeping it as my good luck charm and... I think it worked."

Marinette looked over the words of the poem that was once more in her grasp. She didn't fret, she didn't quiver, she didn't even act one bit embarrassed. In fact, she smiled. She smiled at the small piece of paper, for she knew it was the reason everything fell into place.

She knew in her heart, that it was those simple four lines that gave her the love of her life, and she wouldn't have changed it for the world.


End file.
